Aa.txt
RawDownloadCloneEmbedPrint ******************************************* * Samurai Cat * * Presents * * * * "SCANNING" * * * * The art of non-selective intervention. * ******************************************* I would first like to make it clear that I am not talking about war- dialing when I use the term "scanning." Several years ago a fairly good science fiction film called "Scanners" was shown around the country. It dealt with people who could "scan," i.e., telepathically read the thoughts of other people in the area. The concept provided a unique look into some very private worlds. Unfortunately, I cannot show you how to read minds, but I can report on the next best thing. Please bear in mind this is for informational purposes only, many of the ideas detailed here are illegal, but people are carrying them out... This particular form of scanning is simply electronic surveillance of no particulalr target. Why would anyone scan? Well, some people are just naturally curious, while others have a more direct reason... For instance, a couple of years ago a man staying in a cheap hotel in San Francisco's "rough" district, the Tenderloin, was arrested after arguing with a counterman in the hotel's sleazy diner. The argument was only over a $3.00 breakfast. Even so, the man became so infuriated he went back to his room, got a pistol and proceeded to threaten the waiter. Needless to say, the waiter suddenly changed his viewpoint about the relative principles involved in the argument. He also called the cops approximately two seconds after the pistol waving tennant retired from the diner. The cops kicked in the hotel door and arrested the man. Under his bed they found $175,000 in cash along with two ounces of heroin. The man had been staying there for a week pushing smack... Now just suppose you had been scanning the hotel and picked up on this activity. Exactly how long would it have bothered you conscience to have gone in during the ill-fated breakfast and borrowed the money? A day? Two days? 27 minutes? Scanning is done in concentric circles; one begins with the largest possible "data base" and proceeds to narrow it down to any points of interest. A typical scanner operates in a high density area; an apartment complex, a high rise building with windows that open or balconies, a large hotel/motel. Many scanners start with a long distance probe. This is usually accomplished with the artificial aid of a shotgun or parabolic mic, and a good amplifier/tape recorder. To put the probe into operation, the operator darkens his room as much as possible, opens the window, and if necessary, puts a view-killing, but transparent audio curtain over the opening. He then positions his long distance "ear" so it aims into an area of interest. Normally, the scanner will monitor the unit, recording everything for later analysis. This allows him to slowly check out a full 180 degree area for interesting pockets of information. If there is one area of particular interest, say a meeting room, or a certain apartment, automatic scanning can be emloyed by simply aligning the mic for best reception and then setting up a voice activated recorder so recording will commence only when audio is available. This procedure, while limiting the scope of the probe, automatically condenses days down into mere minutes... Remember, a good shotgun mic can sometimes, under optimum conditions, actually pick up conversations from behind a CLOSED window. Once an interesting conversation is recorded the scanner narrows his procedures down to more efficient methods of data collection. It should be noted that scanners usually make a written log, as well as an audio (or video) recording of all probes so any conversation can later be traced back to its source. Another very illegal method utilized by scanners is to take a small cassette recorder and equip it with an auto-phone start that turns the recorder on when a target phone is lifted off the hook. The entire unit is then loaded with fresh batteries and sealed inside a metal box. Often the scanner will paint the box an innocuous shade of black or grey and stencil something to the effect of "Southwestern Bell" (or whatever telco organization is within his sphere of operation) on the side. Then he locks the entire unit with a padlock, leaving only two small wires visible on the outside. The box is then mounted on a wall near a phone terminal box in the basement of an apartment complex. Or it can be attached to a telephone pole near a terminal board or "B" box (secondary terminal unit located some distance from the target's phone). Most telco employees, even if they happen to spot the unit, will not disturb it if it looks offical enough... A lack of communication in the phone company? The scanner then attaches his two wires to a pair of terminals, or telephone wires (the green and red pair) and goes about his business. At the end of a day or two, he returns to the scene of the crime, removes his cassette tape, and moves the wire leads to another set of contacts. Many scanners will even go to the trouble of obtaining a telco lineman's handset and/or climbing harness, leather tool belt, and so on, to avoid detection if they are spotted fooling around with telephone company equipment. When was the last time you questioned a lineman? In this fashion, the scanner can get an inside glimpse of a number of telephone conversations. If he stumbles across something of interest, he then consults his log for the wire number, checks with CNA, or the telco computer (an auto readback system operated by the phone company can be gotten from a friendly employee) to get numbers, names and addresses. Outgoing calls can be deciphered by simply slowing down the recorder and counting the numbers of pulses or comparing the tones to a recording of a touchtone phone. A more direct method is to employ one of the through-the-wall type devices to check out the neighbors. Many scanners carry such a device with them in case they check into a motel, or visit a friend's apartment. OPPORTUNITY IS POWER In room-to-room scanning a log is, again kept. If the scanner feels anything is/will be of interest he will often run down the identity of the targets by tracing their license numbers or whatever means available and enters the finding in the log for later perusal. Another favorite scanner trick is to place a bug, either one with long lasting batteries, or an AC current operated model, in a room where something of interest might conceivably happen in the future. Targets of this type of scanning would be conference rooms, a "hot" switchboard, or even in an expensive motel room. Scanners have been known to unscrew the front plate of an electric socket in any hotel room they have the opportunity to stay in, install a not-too-expesive current drive bug and then "check in" whenever the mood strikes them... Short time scanning is another approach; for instance, a scanner drapes his coat over a chair in a public place (restaurant, library, etc.) and leaves his briefcase (which is of course equipped with a recorder) on the table. Upon his return, he retires to the restroom or other private place to peruse the conversations of his neighbors. A live angle is to constuct a mini-shotgun mic, or purchase something like the Viking Shotgun. Place it in a briefcase, wrapped package or nylon bag, run the earphone up your sleeve, under your shirt and into the nearest ear. In this manner the conversations of people at nearby tables (restaurant or bar), passersby (airport, hotel lobby, swimming pool) or even people accomplishing a specific functon (say at a bank teller's window) can be actively monitored in real time, from a safe distance. It is also possible to secrete a small transmitter inside of a number of common objects (books, wrapped packages, articles of clothing, etc.) which can be "left behind" on counters, under desks and tables, or in plain sight. In this instance the scanner simply sits within range and monitors the transmission. It is also possible to hard-wire a mic in any area to be placed under surveillance and simply listen in, except the risk is visibly increased as wires can be traced. Several motel owners have been arrested for this very thing. Of course it also possible to visual scan with the aid of telescopes, binoculars, video recorders, and night vision devices, but the information gained in this manner is often very limited unless matched with its audio counterpart. Scanners are often creative, I know one person who built a large white parabolic mic. He then mounted it on the roof of his building, pointing upward. To all outside appearances it appeared to be a satellite dish. Then day by day he gradually aimed his "dish" a few degrees earthward, until it was pointing in the direction of the apartment complex next door. By this time the neighbors were used to seeing the device and accepted it totally. My friend equipped his "dish" with a voice activated recorder. What do scanners learn? Frankly I don't know, anything is possible. One way to look at the entire phenomenon is that they are simply extending the range of their five senses. After all, they aren't hearing anything that isn't said of someone's own free will. Another view of the same situation is that they are nosy vultures, who are leeching private data illegally. Regardless of your loyalties, realize the procedures do exist. If you want to keep from from being scanned; KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT! Downloaded From P-80 Systems 304-744-2253 Category:Anarchy